


and when it all comes crashing down(all there is is you)

by holywaterspraybottle, thebeasknees



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Because yes, Connor Murphy Is Horrible At Any Form Of Cooking, Connor Murphy Is Unintentionally Flirty, Evan Hansen - Freeform, Evan Works iN a Coffee Shop, F/F, Fan! Evan, Fluff, Fresh out of highschool doing dumb shit, Heidi Hansen - Freeform, Kids being dumb, Kinda, M/M, No Smut, Original Nobinary Character - Freeform, Singer!Connor, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Zoe Murphy - Freeform, alana beck - Freeform, because my patience is none existent, because no, because ye s, but not really, connor Murphy - Freeform, cynthia Murphy - Freeform, galaxy girls, idk where we are going with this, jared Kleinman - Freeform, larry Murphy - Freeform, nb characters, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holywaterspraybottle/pseuds/holywaterspraybottle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeasknees/pseuds/thebeasknees
Summary: Evan is predictable.Or at least, he would like to think he's predictable- he doesn't actually want to be surprising. Most things about Evan are predictable-  he's readable. Easily understood.And he knows that this is not in the List Of Things Evan Would Probably Do in anyone's list.OR: Evan and Connor meet in a dirty, rundown concert. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Connor Murphy/Evan Hansen, Zoe Murphy/Alana Beck, lots of relationships - Relationship, too lazy to type them all - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	and when it all comes crashing down(all there is is you)

Evan is predictable.

Or at least, he would like to think he's predictable- he doesn't actually want to be surprising. Most things about Evan are predictable- he's readable. Easily understood.

And he knows that this is not in the List Of Things Evan Would Probably Do in his Mom's book. 

In Jared's book.

In anyone's book, really. He doesn't have much friends.

It really all started when Evan was at Jared's house around a month ago- popping chips into his mouth and attempting to read as Jared let out chaste ' _fuck you!'s_ and ' _shit!'s_. 

Since highschool, they've changed. After Jared actually started to notice Evan as a friend and not some bother, they made up surprisingly easily.

And Jared had this spotify playlist on. It started out, in the begining of the night, at around 8pm, with these indie bands. Most of the songs were slow- soft sounding, but as the night went on, the playlist trailed off into some much more...

Different music.

 _Interesting_ music.

And Evan, at the time, was very confused on how his brain was going absolutely _crazy_ at the sound of it.

Because normally he didn't really like loud things.

Fast things.

But the song sounded smooth, ran through his ears easily- it was oddly calming.

And the main singer's voice was.

 _Wow_. Like. _Fuck_.

The main singer's voice was um. Also interesting. 

Basically, in the span of those two minutes the song was playing, Evan had gained a major crush on a voice.

A _voice_.

God, he was pathetic.

He mumbled out a ' _Who sings this?'_ And Jared looked back to him, pausing his game and picking up his phone.

Jared cackles.

"Holy shit."

Evan scrambles down from the bed, and sits down next to Jared, looking to the phone and seeing the band's picture on the phone. The picture was black and white, and had a group of 4 people on it- a face that looked awfully familiar in the front.

"It's Connor Murphy. And Zoe, and that.. Other girl, I don't know her name." Jared mumbles, and Evan's head runs through all the memories of senior year. He had just gotten out of school and was taking a year off- he was just 4 months into his year break.

So he didn't understand why he's forgotten about everyone so easily.

"Con- Connor Murphy?" Jared nodded, turning back to his game. Under the picture is the name of the band,

 _'The Whiskaways_.'

It sounded kind of cheesy- but very unique. Evan made a mental note in his head to remember that name for later.

..........

And that whole night was what has gotten Evan into this very, very particular situation. 

Evan has gone to nearly every single band since then. 

The Whiskaways were a small band- didn't have much fans, but the fans they did had were.. Interesting. Mostly metalheads and goths just in general- and Evan knows that, in this not very big crowd, he stands out. Wearing mostly bookish, soft clothes with bright ass yellow hair and a man bun will make you stand out in a pit of never ending shades of black.

But Evan can't really pay attention to that, not really, because all he can hear is the singer's- Connor Murphy's voice, and strangely, his voice is very loud and raspy and scratches his brain _justtttt_ right. Evan closes his eyes and sighs, suddenly pushes to the side by some guy that yells a 'watch it!' At him, but again, Evan can't pay attention to that because everything is so _amazingly_ loud and buzzy.

And yes, he knows, he has a literal diagnosed panic disorder and something could go seriously wrong, very, very wrong, but nothing has happened all the other times.

His mind just. Isn't a worry, when he's in this space.

He opens his eyes, for just a moment, and catches Connor Murphy's eyes. There's a flash of recognition, just for a moment, and before Evan looks away, Connor sends over a playful, flirty wink. 

Evan's brain goes dead, he literally flat lines, because literally all he feels is Pansexual Distress and Connor doesn't even look fazed, as he continues to sing the lyrics to what ever the fuck he was singing.

And, again, _fuck_. Shit.

Evan really needs to get his act together.

........

After the show, (Evan is Very Surprised he even made it through the whole thing,) as everyone is waiting for the next band to come on, he goes over to the little stand of merch that Connor, Zoe, That One Other Girl, and a bright looking person are standing at.

Evan whispers out a ' _Uhm, can- can I maybe please get the sweater one, medium? Actually XL but not because I'm actually that big I just like bigger clothing and I'm really sorry if that's a problem, I don't mean to bother you-'_

Connor blinks at him a few times and he looks like he's holding back a chuckle.

"Evan Hansen, from highschool, yeah?" He reaches out his hand, and Evan looks at it expectantly before shaking it. 

"Mhm. But, yes, can I just- get the. Yeah. Uh.." Evan trails off, and Zoe and The Other Girl- (Alana Beck, he now remembers,) wave at him and go backstage.

"Here. On the house." Connor hands it to him and tilts his head to the side, a grin on his face. It's so bright that Evan really can't help but smile back. "You're the kid I pushed that one day?" Connor's face drops, and Evan holds the sweater to his chest, bracing for Connor to yell at him or something.

But Connor doesn't do that.

"Sorry, about that. I was such a dick back then, and I like. Get it if you still fucking hate me and shit, but uh.." Connor trails off, picking at his fingers. He actually looks kind of...

Nervous.

"Can I get you like. A drink some time?"

Huh?

A drink?

Some time?

Yes. Yes Evan would very like to get a drink sometime, he would actually really, really like that. "Yes. I mean- uh," Connor hands him his number. 

"Kay. See you round', Hansen."

What?

Evan's brain is still collecting. He actually just got asked out by Connor Murphy, he actually, really just did that, what the fuck.

Holy fucking shit.


End file.
